brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamike
Dynamike is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 2000 Trophies. He has low hitpoints and high damage output. He attacks by throwing sticks of dynamite that blow up and deal damage in a small radius. When he uses his Super, he throws a large barrel bomb that does very high damage in a large radius around it and knocks back enemy Brawlers when it detonates. The dynamite and the barrel bomb can both be thrown over walls. His star power enables him to use his dynamite to jump over walls and brawlers while doing damage. Attack: Short Fuse Mike throws two sticks of dynamite at a time that blow up after a short delay and deal heavy damage to any enemies caught in their blast radius. The two sticks spread out a short distance from each other perpendicular to the direction of the throw as they travel, and they detonate simultaneously. If both sticks land on the enemy he is attacking, he can do twice as much damage to them. Super: Big Barrel o' Boom Mike throws the barrel bomb that he carries on his back. The bomb can be thrown a fair distance, and when it detonates, it deals very high damage to enemies within its large blast radius. Any Brawlers that survive the damage are knocked back away from the bomb's former location. Star Power: Dyna-Jump Dynamike's main attack and Super propel him a short distance away from the detonation point. He can also use this to jump over walls. While in the air, Dynamike is completely immune to all damage besides damage applied over time. Tips *Dynamike's dynamites can do some massive damage if thrown correctly. Since the dynamite takes a bit of time to travel and blow up, instead of trying to throw it directly at the enemy, try throwing it where they are likely to be by the time the dynamite goes off. *Hiding behind a bush with a wall in front of it and throwing the dynamite toward the enemy Brawlers from there can be effective since it will be difficult for most other Brawlers to reach you. *When being chased by an enemy at close range, try throwing dynamite a bit in front of you. This either makes your opponent stop chasing or take damage from your attack. *Try throwing your Big Barrel o' Boom to attack two enemies, it will charge again and you can throw another Big Barrel o' Boom instantly. *In Showdown, if your opponent is near the gas, you can throw your "Big Barrel o' Boom" to push them into the gas for them to take extra damage. *In Gem Grab or Siege, throwing a stick of dynamite near a Gem/Bolt can drive opponents away from it, allowing Dynamike or his teammates to get the item more easily. *Dynamike's damage radius decreases as he throws the sticks closer to himself, making it significantly harder to hit enemy Brawlers that have managed to get close to him. *Mortis is a huge counter to Dynamike due to his above-average speed and dashing capabilites. Watch out for Mortis before he can kill you. *For advanced player's with abnormal timing skills: If you can aim Dynamike's super and a couple stick of dynamite, you can get the super to push enemies into the dynamites and deal extreme damage to them, usually killing them unless they are Tank Brawlers like a Bull, Rosa, Frank, or El Primo. *After obtaining his Star power, it is effective to escape from nasty situations by throwing dynamite at your feet. This will not only damage nearby enemies but also throw you back some distance, avoid damage, and allow for a speedy escape over walls. In desperate situations, his Super will propel him even further, making it a more reliable tool for escape while also being able to damage and even kill enemies due to the large amounts of damage dealt by the Super. *Though the timing is tricky, it is possible to jump over enemy attacks with Dynamike's star power. This is rare, but can help in sticky situations when under heavy fire. History *20/6/17: **Dynamike's base damage per dynamite was increased to 160 (from 140). *27/6/17: **Dynamike's Super damage was increased to 500 (from 400). *16/8/17: **Dynamike's main attack damage was increased to 180 (from 160) per dynamite stick. **His Super damage was increased to 540 (from 500). **Both the main attack and Super projectiles deploy faster (explode time was decreased to 1.4s from 1.5s). *12/9/17: **Dynamike's health was increased to 700 (from 600). *5/10/17: **Dynamike's Super damage was decreased to 500 (from 540). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Dynamike's Super now generates 17% less charge towards the next Super. *16/1/18: **Dynamike's main attack damage per dynamite was increased to 800 (from 720). *21/3/18: **Dynamike's projectile speed boost was increased to 14% (from 9%). *23/3/18: **Dynamike's main attack and Super projectile speed was increased by 12%. *9/4/18: **Dynamike's main attack and Super projectile speed was increased by 10%. *21/5/18: **Dynamike's main attack and Super projectile speed was decreased by 5%. *19/6/18: **Dynamike's main attack damage was decreased to 760 (from 800). *31/8/18: **Dynamike's Super explosion delay was increased to 1.3 seconds (from 1.1 seconds). *5/12/18: **Dynamike was remodeled. *18/1/19: **The Spicy Mike skin was added to the game. *11/6/19: **Dynamike’s Super damage was increased to 2200 (from 2000). Skins